


a kiss to heal a broken heart

by effervescent5sos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescent5sos/pseuds/effervescent5sos
Summary: A cluster of dark and gloomy clouds hovered over New York City, casting shadows over everything in the city. Magnus Bane stood on his balcony, a glass of scotch in his hand as he drank away all his problems. Why did he have to fall for that stupid Shadowhunter boy?





	a kiss to heal a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so excuse my poor writing skills. I'm working on improving them.

A cluster of dark and gloomy clouds hovered over New York City, casting shadows over everything in the city. Magnus Bane stood on his balcony, a glass of scotch in his hand as he drank away all his problems. Why did he have to fall for that stupid Shadowhunter boy? He’s tried so hard to stay away from him but it was no use, he was in love and he knew that Alexander would never say it back. He was so invested in saving his family name than his happiness and Magnus felt bad for the boy. He didn’t deserve this and Magnus certainly didn’t either. 

Magnus stood there for hours, drinking away as the rain began to pour down on the poor civilians who were too far from shelter. Magnus chuckled drunkenly to himself.  
“Stupid mundanes,” He muttered to himself as he poured the last of the bottle into his glass. “Dammit,” He cursed as the last drop dripped into his cup with a faint “Bloop.” He threw the bottle in the bin and walked back to the balcony, sipping his drink slowly, savoring every last drop of it. He sighed as the falling rain picked up speed and fell down harder onto the pavement below him. He frowned as he remembered the day before, how it was raining then too.

~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~

“Alexander,” Magnus called after the boy, chasing him down the Institute halls. The boy spun on his heels, watching Magnus with his blue eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. Magnus walked closer to the boy, his hand resting on the boys shoulder, his thumb drawing circles. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ hand, closing his eyes for a short moment before opening them. Magnus sighed sadly as he watched the blue eyed boy cry in front of him, his walls and guards down. Alec looked so fragile and broken in this moment, and it killed Magnus to see such a strong warrior like this. “Hey, are you okay? You kind of just took off back there,”   
“I can’t take this anymore, Magnus.” Alec whispered, closing his eyes to hold back more tears. “I, I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
“Shh, I know. It’s okay.” Magnus said, moving his hand to the taller boys cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb.   
“I have to marry Lydia. It’s the only way my parents will let me stay. If I marry a fucking woman.” Alec spat, pulling away from Magnus’ touch. “I don’t want to but I have to.”  
“No, you don’t. You can do what's in your heart, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, his hand falling to his side as he walked closer to Alec. Alec shook his head, his body sliding down the wall of his room. He threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling, letting another tear roll down from his bright blue eyes. Magnus sat down next to the boy, pulling him into his chest.   
“I, I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. Magnus looked down at the boy, his hazel eyes filled with slight confusion.   
“Sorry for what, Alexander?” He asked as Alec stood up. He didn’t look back at Magnus, he just stared at the wall next to his bed. Magnus got up and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Alexander,”  
“I think it’s best you leave, Magnus.” Alec whispered. Magnus’ heart broke as he spoke those words. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Magnus removed his hand from its spot on Alec’s back and dropped it by his side.   
“Alexander, don’t-”  
“Please, Magnus. Just,” Alec paused, taking a deep breath. “Leave. I can’t do this anymore.” Magnus walked to the door, his heart breaking with every step he took. He felt angry, betrayed even. He wasn’t sure how to react or even respond to that request.   
“Goodbye, Alexander.” He said as he walked out and as he left, he could hear Alec’s sobs grow louder from behind him. He knew he shouldn't have left but Alec made up his mind. 

~~~ FLASHBACK OVER ~~~

Magnus was crying and he couldn’t stop the hot tears from sliding down his face.   
“Stupid Nephilim.”He muttered, running his shirt sleeve under his eye to wipe away his tears. He felt stupid for crying over a Shadowhunter. He had promised himself years ago that he wouldn’t let himself fall for one ever again but here he was, standing on his balcony and crying over one. 

“Magnus?” A voice called from the front door. Magnus knew who it was but he didn’t want to open it. Not now, not ever. Alec wasn’t about to come in his loft and cry his heart out. Magnus would much rather cry about his own problems right now. “Magnus, please open up.”   
“I’m not here, Shadowhunter.” He shouted back, kicking himself afterwards for blowing his cover. “Just, I’m not in the mood for talking. Especially not with you.”  
“I know,” Alec said.   
“So then leave.”  
“I’m sorry,” Alec cried from outside the door. Magnus froze, his now empty glass nearly slipping out of his hand. “Please just let me in.” Magnus stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating whether or not he should give the boy another chance. Magnus being the kind and forgiving man he is, decided to let the boy in.   
“What do you want?”He asked bitterly as he opened the door. Alec stood there, his blue eyes filled with surprise and his outfit was drenched by the rain. Alec reached his arm out to wipe Magnus’ tear away but Magnus dodged his attempt. Alec sighed and took his arm away, dropping it by his side.  
“Were you crying?” Alec asked, his voice low in a whisper. Magnus looked away and grabbed a tissue, wiping away any leftover tears.   
“No,” He said defensively. Alec nodded, not believing him. “Why are you here, Shadowhunter?”  
“I called off the wedding.” Alec said, his blue eyes finding Magnus’ brown ones. Magnus’ face remained blank as Alec spoke but inside his heart was beating so loud. “Magnus, I’m sorry for yesterday.”  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just scared so I pushed you away. I pushed everyone away.” Alec ran a nervous hand through his black hair. “Look, all I’m trying to say is I was a dick yesterday and I feel bad for hurting you and I may or may not love you and I suck at apologies.” Magnus smiled at the rambling boy at his door. He pulled Alec into his loft and closed the door behind him. Alec looked stunned for a minute but when Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s he relaxed a little. They stayed like that for a moment or two, their lips moving in sync against each other, their tongues making an occasional appearance. When Alec was sure the kiss was about to end, he laced his long fingers in Magnus’ hair, pulling him closer to him again. Magnus didn’t mind at all, he was just happy to have his Shadowhunter back in his arms. Magnus’ snaked his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling their bodies as close as he possibly can. Magnus pulled away for a quick second, earning a quiet whine from Alec.   
“You know, you’re great at apologies.” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s neck, leaving a loving bruise or two on Alec’s deflect rune. Magnus stopped again and looked up at Alec. “Also, I may or may not love you too.”


End file.
